


[Vid] It Depends On What You Pay

by giandujakiss



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:  It Depends On What You Pay from The Fantasticks<br/>Artist: Harvey Schmidt and Tom Jones<br/>Summary: You've come a long way, baby.<br/>Length: 2:48</p><p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/781451.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/5398.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] It Depends On What You Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure if a warning is necessary here, but I'd rather err on the side of caution and say that the song may be a bit ... triggery? Possibly.
> 
> It Depends On What You Pay is from the 1960 off-Broadway musical The Fantasticks. The original production of The Fantasticks ran continuously for 42 years, making it the world's longest running musical. By 1990, however, for reasons that will be obvious when you see the vid, It Depends On What You Pay had been largely excised from the show. Recent productions of The Fantasticks either include the song with a different set of lyrics, or delete it entirely and substitute a new song in its place.
> 
> The version used in the vid is from the original cast recording, and is performed by Jerry Orbach. It has been edited for length.

**Password to view:** omega


End file.
